Ron is pacing the kitchen
by Historybuff1536
Summary: It's Harry and Ginny's wedding night, so of course Ron is pacing the kitchen. Big brother's always worry. :D


Me? Own Harry Potter? Pish, I'm just borrowing it.

* * *

Ron is pacing the kitchen. Back and forth, he walked. Occasionally letting out a sound of "Bloody git" or "Who does Potter think, he is." 

Hermione, George, Bill, Fleur, Percy and Charlie were totally obvious to Ron's behavior and were trying their best to hide the smiles on their faces behind cups of tea. Ron continued his pacing not noticing any of them.

"So" said George, winking at the people around him. "I wonder what Ginny and Harry are doing."

This as George expected it to, brought Ron back to reality.

Ron stopped and looked at him. "What in the bloody hell do you mean by that!?"

"Nothing" said George. "I was just wondering if they made it to France yet."

Ron glared at him and Hermione had to bite her knuckles to keep from laughing out loud.

"I know what you meant by that." said Ron."And just stop it okay, she's out little sister!"

Ron looked at all of them; his eyes were so close together they looked like slits.

"Ron" said Hermione, trying to hide her smile, but failing. "She might be your little sister, but she's married now and--"

"STOP!" roared Ron. "I do not want to hear anymore. I do not want to know what Harry _might _be doing to our sister."

George couldn't contain his self anymore and immediately began to slouch in his chair laughing. "Ron" he said, through fits of laughter. "You're a bleeding idiot. I wouldn't be worrying about what Harry's doing to Ginny. I'd be more worried about what Ginny's doing to Harry."

And with that, everyone lost it and began laughing; they were having fun toying with Ron's emotions.

"Am I the only one taking this seriously?" asked Ron through gritted teeth.

"Yes" shouted everyone at the table. Mr. Weasley, who had obviously heard the whole conversation from the sitting room, shouted "Yes" too.

"Their married Ron, did you expect them to just hold hands and snog?" asked Bill.

Ron merely mumbled and started his pacing again.

"Just think everyone." said Charlie "In nine months time, there might be another Potter in the world."

Ron stopped in his tracks, looked at Charlie and said. "WHAT!?"

Charlie threw back his head and howled in laughter.

"Ronald you might be my husband, but if you don't stop acting childish I will hex you!" said Hermione. She glared at him as she raised her wand. Ron ears instantly went pink and he sat down.

"Look I'm happy for Harry and Ginny." said Ron. "Really I am, but he's my best mate and she's my sister and…and—"

Ron trailed off, his eyes when hazy and he suddenly smacked his forehead on the table. "Bloody Hell! Bad mental image!"

He raised his head up and looked at everyone. "How in the hell am I suppose to look at Harry the same way knowing that he…he slept with my sister?"

Everyone laughed. "She's our sister too Ron." said Percy.

"Yea but Harry's not your best mate." said Ron, like it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

Just then they heard several taps on the window. George got up and relived the owl from its delivery.

"Hey! It's from Harry and Ginny." said George.

He ripped the letter open and read it out loud.

_We just wanted to let everyone know we made it here safely. We arrived about three hours ago and we're having a great time. S__ee you__ in two weeks._

_Love, Harry and Ginny_

_"_They're having a great—Bloody hell!" said Ron. "It was bad enough, thinking what they might be doing, but they just bloody well confirmed it."

"Merlin's Pants!" screeched Hermione, pulling out her wand and pointing it at Ron. "Ginny and Harry are married, they are going to have sex, yes Ronald sex.--She added the last three words when she saw his eyes widen.--Harry is like my brother and did he act like your acting when we got married? No, he didn't."

"Alright!" said Ron. "I get it."

"Good" said Hermione, stowing away her wand. "Now that that's settled, I think I'll get some more tea."

Just as she was getting up Mrs.Weasley came bobbing down the stairs with a huge smile on her face, holding her knitting in her right hand.

"What you got there Mum?" asked George, pointing to her hand.

She smiled. "I thought since all of you are getting married, I needed to start on some baby things."

She held up her knitting and showed that it was a set of baby booties.

"Aww" said Hermione and Fleur together, admiring the little booties.

Everyone jumped when they heard the sound of skin hitting wood. They turned to Ron who had his head on the table.

"Bad mental image!"

* * *

**Ron:** Hey I looked bad in that! 

**armywife012205:** You did not, you acted like you always do.

**Hermione:** She's got a point Ron.

**Ron:** Hermione, I'm your husband and you took her side?!

**armywife012205:** Thank you Hermione

**Hermione:** Your Welcome

**Ron:** Women!

**Hermione and armywife012205:** Hey!

**armywife012205:** Remember Ron, this is my fic and I can make you do anything I want!

**Ron:** (rolls eyes)

**armywife012205:** Do you want to wear a dress?

**Ron:** You wouldn't dare

**armywife012205:** Oh, yes I would. A pink one with lace to boot.

_(POP)_

**Ron:** Bloody Hell get this thing off me!

**Hermione and armywife012205:** (Falls over in laughter)

**armywife012205:** Wait everyone has to see this

_(pop)_

**George and Bill:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Ginny and charlie:** Ron's wearing a dress!

**Fleur:** vere iz a camera?

**Harry:** Here mate, I'll help you.

**armywife012205:** Harry do you want to wear a dress?

**Harry:** (backs away)

* * *

hehe I love writing about Ron. 


End file.
